Rituel
by lasurvolte
Summary: Tous les mardis soirs, les élèves de l’équipe 7 se matent un Dvd, ça n’engage à rien et ça passe le temps. Jusqu’au jour où Sakura ne vient pas. [sasunaru]


**Titre : **Rituel

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** bof avec le nombre de fic que j'ai fais sur eux, ils sont un peu à moi non ? Non ? Pas du tout ? Triste !

**Résumé :** Tous les mardis soirs, les élèves de l'équipe 7 se matent un Dvd, ça n'engage à rien et ça passe le temps. Jusqu'au jour où Sakura ne vient pas.

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** personne ne tombe de sa chaise si je dis sasunaru

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Tous les mardi soirs, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvaient chez le brun pour regarder un Dvd que le blond choisissait. La jeune fille, elle, se chargeait d'emmener de quoi grignoter devant le film. C'était devenue une sorte de rituel entre eux, ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais chaque fois ils étaient à l'heure devant la porte de Sasuke. A la base l'idée était venu à Naruto, il pensait que comme ça il pourrait se rapprocher de Sakura et embêter Sasuke. Au début, le brun avait refusé, il disait qu'il n'ouvrirait jamais, et pourtant en voyant ses amis arriver, il était allé les accueillir. Sakura n'était venu que pour son Sasuke-kun d'amour, puis finalement elle avait trouvé la présence de Naruto sympathique aussi. Les soirées se déroulaient de la même façon chaque fois, ils s'enroulaient tous les trois dans une gigantesque couverture, mangeait les cochonneries que Sakura avait apporté et en silence tous serrés l'un contre l'autre ils regardaient le Dvd. Quand le film se terminait, ils se disaient au revoir et les deux amis repartaient chacun de leur côté, laissant le troisième chez lui.

Et puis un soir, Sakura ne vint pas. Elle appela pour s'excuser, elle avait une fièvre carabinée, elle était incapable de se lever. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux puis en silence allèrent s'installer dans la couverture. Il manquait leur amie, il manquait aussi la nourriture, mais quand le film commença, quand leur deux corps se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, ils eurent l'impression qu'il ne manquait rien. C'était peut-être une pensée égoïste, ils n'y firent pas vraiment attention. Leurs yeux fixaient l'écran, mais leur esprit semblait ailleurs. Naruto avait choisit un film au hasard, celui-ci parlait d'une histoire d'amour quelconque. Aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment intéressé, s'il y avait eut Sakura elle se serait sûrement extasiée mais elle n'était pas là. La tête du blond tomba sur l'épaule de Sasuke, ce dernier passa doucement son bras autour de Naruto pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Tous ces gestes se faisaient en silence, mais les cœurs des deux garçons se chargeaient de faire la conversation. Leurs deux mains libres se frôlèrent par accident la première fois, par curiosité la deuxième fois, par envie la troisième fois et finalement se mêlèrent et s'emmêlèrent et Naruto se serra un peu plus contre Sasuke tandis que le brun attira un peu plus le blond. Après quelques minutes, les lèvres de l'Uchiwa trouvèrent le front de son compagnon. Naruto lui rendit ce baiser, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Leur visage se touchant, s'en suivit un jeu où se regardant droit dans les yeux, les deux adversaire se combattaient tel deux samouraï avec pour seul arme leur nez. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire amusé. Sasuke l'arrêta en posant sa main libre sur sa joue. Hypnotisé tous les deux par le regard de l'autre, ils s'approchèrent. Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau comme deux vieilles amis de longues dates. Si la première fois avait été une catastrophe, cette fois-ci elles firent plus ample connaissance. Prenant le temps de mieux s'apprendre, se donner, s'aimer. Tous comme ces deux garçons qui avaient oubliés la télévision allumée pour se partager un sentiment dont ils ignoraient la provenance. C'est dans le même silence qu'ils se quittèrent ce soir là, mais de toute façon il n'y avait rien à ajouter, leurs regards c'étaient déjà tout dit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : euh ouais… L'idée m'est venue à trois heures du matin, mais pour une fois j'ai attendu et je ne l'ai écrit qu'à trois heures de l'après-midi. Bravo moi !

Sasuke : je ne ferai pas de commentaire, tu sais trop bien ce que j'en pense

L'autatrice : merci, abstient toi.

Sasuke : et puis je finis avec Naruto

L'autatrice : exactement !


End file.
